


Offerings of the tide

by marcelo



Series: Othersideverse [13]
Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 09:55:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16910763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marcelo/pseuds/marcelo
Summary: Takes place in theBackflowAU-of-the-AU. And it helps if you've read any of the comics about theCrime Syndicate of Amerika.





	Offerings of the tide

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place in the _Backflow_ AU-of-the-AU. And it helps if you've read any of the comics about the _Crime Syndicate of Amerika_.

_Consciousness. Lack of pain. Surprise. Was he going to be tortured to death again? He had clearly underestimated quite how much they'd react to his attempted coup in Gotham._

"I know you are awake, Timothy. You are in a different universe now. My name is Wayne, and I'm not Owlman."

_Well. Wasn't that interesting._

* * *

The man's rules are peculiar and at times self-contradictory, but Tim is adaptable, and the benefits to him were clearly presented.

Life is one of them, although Tim is sure that he is the only one of his... "colleagues" under threat. A small part of him feels safer because of that. It's one of the few familiar things in this strange universe.

The most important one came a few months later.

He never asked her how she died, and she never told him.

* * *

Wayne gave them Hong Kong, where the survivors of the Triads are trying to regroup after what he did to them. It's messy, noisy and bloody, and Tim can't avoid feeling that he owes the man yet another favor.

It's mostly assassination and intimidation, but now and then they get the chance to use explosives, and every time Spoiler looks at the rising smoke with a smile that is matched in Tim's eyes. He knows what she's thinking, too.

_Heaven._


End file.
